Last time
by Derangedpixie
Summary: He acts as though she's nothing but scum on the sidewalk. One question is all she wants. Why? With a husband who acts as though she's invisible what is she to do? What decision will she come to?


**Last time**

**Disclaimer: Wellllll I'm not the author of a famous anime so would I own the characters to said famous anime? I think not. Btw who else noticed that an anagram for Miroku is Rumiko?**

**Kpov**

I sat in the quaint little French cafe on the corner of 3rd and Pokin. In the booth across from me sat a headstrong woman named Sango. She sipped her tea nonchalantly, and we conversed for a while. Small talk really, nothing more nothing less. I kept glancing at my phone eager to see if I had a call ,a text even, but alas there was fucking zip.

I breathed out heavily, and glanced at the woman before me. She narrowed her eyes before stating in an accusing tone, "What is wrong with you?" I chuckled darkly before murmuring a slow, "How do I start?"

She slammed her cup down pinching the bridge of her nose before saying in a calmer concerned manner, "What's wrong?" I clenched my eyes shut briefly. "Sango. May I ask you something?" I held my gaze on the clock. She furrowed her brows before replying, "Of course."

"Does he...does he ever just blatantly ignore you?" She gave me a quizzical look.

"Who?"

"The ambassador of India, "I said dryly "Miroku duh."

She bit her lip, and scrunched her nose up in thought. "No why?"I sighed, and waited for a moment before responding.

"Sesshou does."

Sango shut her eyes in something that looked like pain before putting a cool mask on. "Does he now?" She struggled to ask this, and I wondered why. I hesitantly said, "Yeah, it's like he's not even there. I mean physically, yes, but mentally it's like he's in another world." Sango gritted her teeth; she was acting so strange. "Maybe you should talk to him about it."

I put my head in my hands. "I've tried; all he does is mumble or grunt then walk away." I pressed my lips together, desperately trying to prevent them from slightly quivering. "I feel so...just unwanted. It's as though I have the plague."

She smiled pitifully before rubbing her hand on my arm consolingly. She absently said, "Everything will be okay."

I bitterly spoke, "Do you know how long it has been for? Three years. Three bloody years, and I have not even opted for divorce." It was true, I had considered it, but never had the nerve to threaten our relationship with it. I knew that if I even mentioned it the outcome would result in me being in even more of a depressive rut.

I wondered when I ever became this submissive little thing.

I suppose it happened a few years back when things had changed.

I felt like I had to compensate for our relationship, and so here I am today.

Sango abruptly stood up, and said curtly "I'm going to be late for work; I have to go." I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. "Okay, but then who is gonna be my ride home?" She glared at the wall as if it killed her puppy, and sneered. "You took a taxi remember?"

I raised my hand to my mouth, "Oh, you're right I did." She strode out the cafe. Shortly after I followed, and hailed a taxi.

* * *

I tapped a pen to my mouth, and typed.

Being a writer was a difficult career; it was a battle between words, and nothingness.

I found it difficult to write. Not only did I have to keep referring to the last chapter, because I keep forgetting what happened in it, but also just to, well, just to write it period.

I heard a door shut, and looked to see _him_.

I got up, and went over to him. I put a loving hand on his forearm, and asked, "Hey, Honey how was your day? " He shrugged me off, and walked into the kitchen. I felt like I was stabbed, and my heart broke a little more. I paced in the living room a bit before deciding to go into the kitchen. I closed my eyes, "Why are you..you..,"

He looked at me in what could only be disgust. I couldn't think of what to say, it just wasn't popping up in my brain. "Um...,avoiding, me" I sighed internally. Probably just anxiety. He of course replied with a "Hn." I bit my cheek in anger. He walked away again. He shrugged his jacket back on that was recently lying on the table. He yanked his keys off the hook.

"Where are you going?" I called out. My answer was a slammed door.

* * *

Thoughts ran through my mind. All focusing on one matter.

_Was he cheating on me?_

It had to be that, what else could it have been? Was she a leggy blonde? A co-worker perhaps? Someone I knew? My eyes widened in realization. One name ran through my brain repeatedly. _Sango._ I felt disorientated and sick. It made sense why she was acting so odd. I felt like I was going to shatter into millions of tiny shards. My best friend and _him_. _Sango_ and _him_. I stumbled across the hall. Searing pain shot through me. It was like there was a dam ready to break.

_Crack._

I shook my head wildly. No.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

I ran out of my condo, not bothering for shoes even. I stopped at the bus stop huddling in the little protection it gave. The bus pulled up almost silently.

_Crack. Crack. Splint._

I got on the public bus, and sat there frantic and wild. Why? Why would she do this? Oh Kami, poor Miroku. He should know the poor man. His wife and my husband had been screwing each others brains out. I shakily took out my blackberry, and dialed his number. **_We are sorry your call cannot be completed as dialed. Please try again_**. I banged my head softly against the seat. I figured it would be better in person anyway.

_Leak. Time is running out._

I got off at the bus stop in the pouring rain. I embraced it beating down on me.

_Splatter. Plop._

It reminded me of myself.

When we are young we are told that rain happens because the sky is sad from the burden of supporting itself; so it cries, and its tears are what we call rain.

So years ago I decided that my tears were the sisters of rain. I had such a burden on my shoulders that I couldn't bear it, and tears streamed down my cheeks freely. I didn't know whether to cry or be furious.

I knocked harshly on her door. "Open up! Open! Open! I shrieked hoarsely. I heard footsteps, and then the sight of the woman, who caused me so much pain. Her eyes opened in shock as she registered my appearance. I was a sad sight I suppose.

Drenched with mascara running and hair a mess. Attractive wasn't it?

"Kagome?" I saw red at the edges of my vision. Before I knew what was happening I was punching,kicking, and scratching. We rolled on the floor, the open door being long forgotten. "Why. Would. You. Do. This?" Each word emphasized with a punch. She threw me off her, and pinned me down. "Do what?" She screamed. I glared, and spit out vehemently "Fuck my husband!"

She shuddered, and took in a deep breath shakily. She stood up, and in a manner that suggested insanity spoke "I'm sick of you."She shook her head more. "Do you even realize anymore or has it progressed that much?" My silence gave her the answer. I had absolutely no clue what she was asking. She laughed choppily "Hmm, what a pity, that's what I thought you poor thing." She turned her back on me before looking over her shoulder casually saying, "They're dead you know?"

I sat slouched against the wall. Pure confusion flooded me.

Had Sango lost it?

Maybe I hit her too hard. "Sango. What are you talking about?" She groaned, and ran her hand through her black inky tresses. "4 years ago we all went to Daisetsuzan. We wanted to go white water rafting. The guys, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru went on one boat; you, Kikyo, and I the other. The currents were strong, and rocks numerous.

Both boats crashed, but whereas ours crashed upon shore, theirs crashed into the rocks. Inuyasha, and Miroku died instantly. Sesshoumaru wasn't as fortunate. He happened to suffer in agony from the crash, and fear for his wife.

The rest of us, who hadn't died, sustained broken bones, depression, and you had a miscarriage, of course at the time you hadnt even had the knowledge of the pregnancy or else you wouldn't have gone, but nonetheless the baby died.

Kikyo, and you spiraled into a depression so deep. Of course, so did I, but not to the extent of yours.

Kikyo eventually turned to alcohol, and later on drugs to cope.

They found her body battered up in an alleyway; nearby a needle lay innocently aside filled with heroine.

We eventually became better, that is, until you were diagnosed with Schizophrenia. You forgot things, little things, and made new things. It worsened as time went by. You would make stories in your mind believing our dead friends, and loves were alive. Each time there would be a different situation.

The doctors said that in your "worlds" you created a character that abandoned, hated, abused you etc. because you were 'projecting your feelings of worthlessness.' They wouldn't last too long, but eventually the duration grew in which you were in a fake reality, and the duration shortened when you actually were in reality. I still watched after you.

Dealt with you reminding me of the deaths on, and on, and on.

I had to be the rock that held us together. But you know what I'm sick of your shit." I sat my jaw agape, tears cascading down my porcelain cheeks. I choked out, "No." She snorted, "You don't believe me eh? She strolled into a random room, and came back with papers.

Death records.

"Whose name does this say huh Ka-go-me?" Enunciating each syllable in my name. I convulsed. "Miroku Watashi." "And this one?" "Inuyasha Takahashi." So on with Kikyo, and finally the one that truly set the dam flooding.

_Sesshoumaru Takahashi_.

"Do you understand yet?" I clenched my eyes shut trying to remember with all my being. Flashes came back to me. One by one until all the pieces melded together. I screamed for minutes, hours, maybe days. Time went by slow. "Last time you had a few hours. More than likely shorter now. I suggest you leave, and find someone else to put up with you. I love you like a sister, but as much as it pains me so, I cannot do this anymore." She showed me to the door with tears on her face as well. I felt numb inside. A cool rush of ice flooded my body now nothing. She hugged me, and whispered, "I will miss you."

That was the last time I ever saw Sango in reality.

AN: Okay my lovelies howd you like it? Don't shoot me. I know I know I made Sango the bad guy. In no way am I teasing those with Schizophrenia, If I portrayed it wrong please tell me.


End file.
